Valruzia
Valruzia (Valruzian: Walruzja), officially the Republic of Valruzia (Valruzian: Rzeczpospolita Walruzysjka), is a unitary parliamentary republic in Northern Seleya. It is bordered by Likatonia and Lodamun to the north, Baltusia to the east, Tukarali to the south, and the Southern Ocean to the west. Due to its shape, it is sometimes referred to as "the Pentagon of Seleya". Valruzia is the largest state in Seleya with an area of 1,930,500 km² (745 370 sq mi), and it is also the state with the largest metropolitan territory in Terra. The nation has been a minor power with a strong cultural, economic, military, and political influence in Seleya and around the world. Valruzia is a newly developed country: it possesses the 18th-largest economy in the world, and the 6th-largest in Seleya. By per capita terms, Valruzia is the 19th most wealthy nation in the world, and the 7th most wealthy in Seleya. Valruzian citizens enjoy a relatively high standard of living and a high public education level. However, life expectancy in Valruzia averages around 70 years of age. Valruzia is a member of the Seleyan Union, North Seleyan Economic Community and the founding member of the Council of Seleya. It is home to numerous non-governental agencies monitoring the situation of human rights across Terra, the most recognizable being the Gloria Iustitia. Geography :See also: Geography of Valruzia Valruzia is located in north-western part of Seleya, with Likatonia bordering to the north, Lodamun to the north-east, Baltusia to the east, and Tukarali to the south. Valruzia is bordered with the South Ocean. It is the biggest country by area in the world. It shares 4,565 kilometers of borders with neighborhooding countries: :• with Federal Republic of Likatonia - 530 kilometers. :• with Great Democratic Republic of Lodamun - 845 kilometers. :• with Baltusia - 2430 kilometers. :• with Democratic Republic of Tukarali - 760 kilometers. Elevation ranges from Kagan Range in the eastern part (highest point: Plarix Peak (val.: Plarys - 4,230 meters) to the shores of the South Ocean (Basin of Valruzia) in the west. Politics 'Law' :See also: Sejm of the Republic of Valruzia, Law enforcement agencies in Valruzia By virtue of its Constitution the Republic of Valruzia is a unitary, parliamentary republic with the parliamentary-cabinet system. Its constitution also implements a firm separation of power with three basic branches: legislative, executive and judiciary. The law enforcement is secured by numerous governmental agencies like the Police and General Prosecutor's Office. 'Legislative' The legislative branch of power in Valruzia is represented by unicameral parliament the Sejm of the Republic of Valruzia with 465 deputies referred to as poseł or posłanka. Members to the Sejm are elected every four years in the universal, equal, direct, proportional and anonymous election. Its main task is to enact statutory and constitutional laws as well as budget acts and ratification of international treaties. The Sejm may shorten its term with a simple majority of at least half of the legislature seats. Members of the Sejm elect Marshal of the Sejm of the Republic of Valruzia and his or her deputies. They together form the Presidium of the Sejm and are the highest representation of the Sejm. The Presidium and Marshals lead the proceedings of the Sejm and take care that the proceedings run peacefully and with dignity. Marshal has the right to order a break in the proceedings. Members of the Sejm can create parliamentary clubs, and in order to do so 15 members of the sejm is needed to seat in such club. Smaller groups can create Representations which consist of at least 3 members. 'Executive' :See also: President of the Republic of Valruzia, Prime Minister of Valruzia, Council of Ministers of Valruzia The executive branch of power in Valruzia consists of the President of the Republic of Valruzia as the Head of State and Council of Minsters with President of the Council of Ministers of the Republic of Valruzia (commonly known as Prime Minister) as the Head of Government. The President is elected every four year and is not constitutionally barred from re-election. However hisor her term is constitutionally shortened everytime the Sejm decides to shorten its term. By custom the President is the highest representative of the Republic but most of his/her functions are mainly representative and ceremonial. However he/she can use his authority to influent the political situation in the country, especially at times of political instability as the constitution states that he/she is the guarantor of the continuity of the Republic authority. The Constitution gives him/her the authority to grant Varuzian citizenship and can exercise the right of pardon and award decorations and distinctions. The Council of Ministers with President of the Council are de facto the highest representatives of the country as well as in internal as international relations. The Council of Ministers is a collegial organ of the executive branch formed of Ministers and the President of the Council who is the Head of Government and de facto and de iure the most important representative of the country. The Council of Ministers is formed after every general election and a motion of confidence is putto vote in order to elect new Prime Minister and the new Council. Usually, the Council consist of 12 ministries and the Office of the Presiden of the Council, but the Sejm may approve establishment of additional ministries which are establihsed for the duration of its term. 'Judiciary' Judiciary branch of power in the Republic of Valruzia consists of: the Supereme Court of Valruzia, network of uniform courts and special courts (labour, military, administrative courts), Constitutional Tribunal of Valruzia and State Tribunal of Valruzia. All together they create theindependent branch of judiciary power. 'Administrative Divisions' :See also: Administrative divisions of Valruzia Valruzia is divided into five Voivodeships (Valruzian: Województwa). The Voivodeships are: Kampania Voivodeship, Gryfit Voivodeship, Valusian Voivodeship Ruzian Voivodeship, and Chynberg Voivodeship. Each voivodeship has its own legislative body called Sejmik of the voivodeship (Valruzian: Sejmik Województwa) with Marshall of the Voivodeship (Valruzian: Marszałek Województwa) as its main representative. Sejmik can enact laws in accordance with rights and competences of the Sejmik. The Council of Ministers appoints a Voivode as the official representative of the Council in each voivodeship, he/she is responsible for monitoring the implementation of laws and regulations made by the Council and the Sejm. Eeach voivodeship is divided into counties and cities with counties status. 'Political Parties' :See also: List of Political Parties in Valruzia People in Valruzia can enjoy wide variety of freedoms, including freedom of political beliefs which implicates the freedom to gather and create various political parties. Military :See also: National Forces of Defense of Valruzia Economy :See also: Economy of Valruzia 'Energy' Valruzia is the world's largest energy consmer with average of 950-1000 terrawat-hours consumed annually. Despite the government's efforts of increasing the share of nuclear energy, it still accounts just for 34.5% of overall energy production, 54% of energy produced was created from fossil fuels (33% coal, 21% natural gas), and 11.5% was created from renewable sources. There are two major producers of energy in Valruzia: Enerwal - operateor of conventional power plants and those using renewable sources of energy, and Walatom - operator of nuclear power plants. Both are state-owned enterprises. Currently there are 15 nuclear power plants in Valruzia with 4 in process of phasing out and 5 additional under construction, the most significants are: Brzansk Nuclear Power Plant (with 5 VHTR reactors - total output: 9.500 MW) and North Chynberg Nuclear Power Plant (with 4 VHTR reactors - total output: 8.100 MW). The biggest conventional power plants are: Dabik-Sepolno Power Station (with 14 power generating blocks - 390 MW each) and Pastarnia Power Plant (with 12 power generating blocks - 390 MW each). In terms of renewable sources Valruzia is known for its small, but efficent hydroelectric power plants located in the Chynberg Voivodeship. In 4279 construction of Skawertow Solar Power Plant began in Valusian Voivodeship. It is estimated that the power plant will have 34 units generating 25 MW each. 'Infrastructure' 'Science and Technology' Demographics 'Ethnic groups' The Valruzian Federation is also the home to people of non-Valruzian descent, with Likatons making up the largest proportion of the group. The Ruzian people formed the largest ethnic group in Valruzia. Their population was concentrated in the lowland plains in the west of the country. Due to geographical reasons, the Ruzians were never separated like the Valonian were, instead remaining a homogenous social group. The Valonian people formed the second largest ethnic group in Valruzia. A diverse people, they can be further divided into the Bandorran and Dugatine Valonians. The Bandorran Valonians were the descendents of the Vurlun. Dugaine. However, with the exception of the Grey Volon, most Dugatine Valonians were not pure Valonian, due to centuries of inter-marriage with the Kaenirelonan people. Nevertheless, while assimilating many Kaenirelonan traditions and customs, these Dugatines considered themselves to be first Dugatine and Valonian. The Zuman people formed the third largest ethnic group in Valruzia. Most dominant in Tirkalara and northern Bandorra, the Zumans were only related to the Valruzians distantly, being more related to Likatons. Additionally, in Dugathan and southeastern Tirkalara, there existed the Kaenirelona, a medley of mountain tribes officially treated as one demographic by the government. Most Kaenirelonan practiced their native religion, Pha'elem. Today, people of Valruzian ancestory made up 96.53% of the Valruzian population, with the remainder being of foreign descent, most commonly from Likatonia, Trigunia, Lodamun, Baltusia, and Kalistan. 'Languages' The most widely spoken language in Valruzia is Valrizen, a language of Delic descent. Valruzia's official languages are Valrizen and Luthorian. The Zuman, Dugati, and the Kaenirelonan languages are also spoken in areas of Zuman and Kaenirelonan majority, respectively. Old Volonian was once the main language of Valruzia, and was the precursor to modern-day Valrizen. It fell into disuse in the late 27th century, replaced by the more popular Valrizen. Only a handful of rural communities in Kampania and Tormaszek still use the language. 'Religion' Religion plays a rather small role in the lives of most Valruzians, with approximately less than 40% of the population identifying themselves as an adherent of a particular religion. This is a relatively modern development, as historically, Valruzia was known to be an adamantly religious nation, with over 90% of the nation being Terran Catholic at one point in time. This change can be attributed to a massive growth in the population of atheists, agnostics, as well as deists and other irreligious beliefs, leading some to believe in a future possibility of a plurality of completely nonreligious Valruzians. Secularization is one of the foundations of modern-day Valruzia, with religion being largely kept out of the public forum. Several religious holidays are still observed as a celebration of tradition and history; however, they carry very little religious weight for the population, and are therefore generally accepted in public. 'Education' 'Health' Culture 'Art' ''Architecture'' ''Visual Arts'' ''Music'' 'Cuisine' 'Holidays' Valruzia observes the following national holidays that are set by the State: *January 1st - New Year's Day *October 31st - Halloween (All Hallows' Eve) *November 13th - Valruzian Independence Day *December 26th - Family Day *December 31st - New Year's Eve The following are holidays that are observed by the general population, but are not strictly holidays as time off work is rarely given. *Valentine's Day - February 14th *Youth Day - April 12th *Mother's Day - Second Sunday in May *Father's Day - Second Sunday in June Although Valruzia is a secularized nation, it does observe several traditional holidays that are derived from religious calendars. These holidays are considered statutory holidays. They are as follows: *Easter Weekend - Last Weekend in April, lasting from Thursday to Monday *Christmas Eve - December 24th *Christmas Day - December 25th 'Literature' 'Media' 'Sports' In the field of sports, Valruzia is best known for their professionalism and committment to football (also commonly referred to as "soccer"). As the modern era dawned on Valruzia, the general interest in the game grew in the nation, prompting many cities and towns across the nation to form their own local squads. It was not until the turn of the 32nd century that a formal football administrative body, the Valruzian Football Association (VFA) was formed, and an league system was established in the nation. Currently, there are 28 official football clubs, 18 of which are in the Valruzian Ekstraklasa, with the remaining 9 clubs being in the Valruzian Second League, the less prestigeous of the two leagues. At the end of each season, the bottom two clubs of the Ekstraklasa are relegated into the second league, while the top two of the second league are promoted to first league play. Additionally, the top 8 clubs of the Ekstraklasa qualify for next season's Valruzian Super Puchar (Valruzian Super Cup), a small cup tournament featuring the best in Valruzian football. Some prominent clubs include Hel FC, FC Białograd, and FK Relonanki. In addition to domestic football, Valruzia is recognized as a footballing power on the world stage, having membership in both the Terran FIFA, as well as the Union of Seleyan Football Associations (USFA). One of the first to apply for membership into FIFA, Valruzia has a reputation for sensational football on an international level, having won several international tournaments to date. The national team, officially known as the Walruzyjski Związek Piłki Nożnej (WZPN; translates to "Valruzian Footbal Association"), is a beacon of skill, ability, and perseverance that is seldom seen in the football scene today. Apart from football, Valruzians enjoy other sports such as volleyball, handball, and horse racing, with the latter gaining surprising popularity in recent times. Category:Valruzia Category:Nations Category:Seleya